


ETERNITY

by Solitary Stargazer (trinhle130797)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Mpreg, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinhle130797/pseuds/Solitary%20Stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots based on ABO/SG! AU.</p>
<p>I take requests!</p>
<p>Jeongcheol + Meanie prioritized, after that, feel free to recommend me any prompts within this universe :)</p>
<p>Hi, so I've transferred the ETERNITY section over here as a new story :)</p>
<p>I hope you guys will love and support this story as much as you have my other stories.</p>
<p>With so much love,</p>
<p>Trinh :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JEONGCHEOL || ETERNITY - PART I

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Video: “세븐틴 Seventeen Jeonghan & S.Coups JEONGCHEOL Sexy FMV – Infinity” by THEBACKUP44TH  
> Recommended Song: “Infinity (Illenium Remix)” by ILLENIUM FT. NIYKEE HAYTON
> 
> Hi guys!
> 
> I’m currently fleshing out Xiang Feng’s finer details, but I sort of have a rough draft ready already. Expect an update, please!
> 
> On the other hand, I’d been re-watching this awesome FMV (mentioned above), and it’s super sexy (blushes), and it fits so well with the ABO prompt I wanted to write, so a shout-out to THEBACKUP44TH, your vid gave me mileage lol. It’s what made me want to write this prompt out XD
> 
> This…will probably be my first true “M-rated” fic – like…explicit-ish??? Don’t expect too much, seriously, it’s my first time writing explicit fics… I hope you guys don’t barf at it (cries). Like all other one-shots, it won’t probably be too long >”

#  ** PART 1 **

_The Association of Sentinels in Eurasia_

_Department of Sentinels and Guides_

_0609 Heaven Avenue, City of SM, Ex’act District_

_Eurasia (EURA) 013012, Pangea_

_Mr. Choi Seungcheol_

_08 Carat Drive, Pledis town, Aju Province_

_Eurasia (EURA) 052615, Pangea_

 

_Dear Mr. Choi Seungcheol,_

_On behalf of the **Department of Sentinels and Guides** – a direct alliance to the **Ministry of Alpha/Beta/Omega Orientation** and the **Ministry of Health** and the brother organization of the **Association of Guides in Eurasia** – the **Association of Sentinels in Eurasia** would like to extend our most sincere congratulations on your presentation as an Alpha Sentinel!_

_We are excited to welcome you as a new and promising member of our association, where you will be able to take advantage of our extensive social and professional network to further your personal development._

_Please find attached,_

_a) **The registration form**. Please fill in and mail back to the address on the letterhead (at no cost). Your membership card will arrive within a week of mailing._

_b) **Copy of the personal notes** by Sir Hans Townsende, the leading researcher in Non-Binary Gender Genomics and Inheritance, the incumbent Head of Department of Sentinels and Guides. This is for the purpose of clarification and short-term familiarization_

_c) **Alpha Sentinel Manual** – a comprehensive, detailed book containing all the information you need to know as both an Alpha and a Sentinel. Please read carefully._

_d) **School enrollment form** – as an Alpha Sentinel, you are equipped with an outstanding body, and an outstanding mind. In order to fully realize that potential, the Association of Sentinels in Pangea has worked tirelessly to set up a network of schools specifically catered to an Alpha Sentinel, as elementary as primary school, and as advanced as post-doc research facilities. Upon your presentation, you are automatically enrolled in our junior highschool, class of 3038, and we will make sure the transition from your old school is as smooth as possible. The school is free of charge, courtesy from Department, National and Alumnae funding. Please fill in the form and mail back to the above address._

_We realize that presenting as an Alpha Sentinel can be very stressful, and would like to extend our hotline consultation service to you, free of charge. Please feel free to call or email during workhours, or use the 24/7 hotline. We will be happy to explain or provide help with anything you need, related to your gender presentation._

_May your presentation as an Alpha Sentinel mark your ascension to the top of society._

_We will be with you, every step of the way._

 

_Sincerely,_

_(signed)_

_KIM SUHO, Ph. D, MD,_

_Chairman, **Association of Sentinels in Eurasia**_

_July 4 th, 3035, Eurasia_

* * *

_ PERSONAL NOTES _

**ON THE SHORT DISSERTATION OF NON-BINARY SEXUAL IDENTITIES AND**

**BINARY SENTINEL/GUIDE IDENTITIES**

_By Sir HANS TOWNSENDE_

 

  * **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics** – a society whereby humans are have 2 types of gender identification: _Male vs. Female_ and _Alpha vs. Beta vs. Omega_.



a. Male vs. Female:  the primary gender identity. Males possess overt, functional testes and glans penis; females possess covert, functional ovaries, uterus, vagina and clitoris. The minor factor in determining societal positions.

* * *

 

b. Alpha vs. Beta vs. Omega: the secondary gender identity. The major factor in determining societal positions.

i.Alpha: dominant, possess strength, agility and longevity. Athletic. Prone to irrational behaviours due to their dominant and quick-tempered personalities. The second-rarest class of secondary gender, makes up 20% of total population. Suited to careers in politics or sports. Enters **rut** , cycle dependent on each individual. Extremely affected by Omega’s **heat**. Possess knots.

  1.  Alpha **females** possess BOTH functional female sexual organs and a functional knot. Can both be pregnant and impregnate others.
  2. Alpha **males** ONLY possess functional male sexual organs. They can knot, but cannot be impregnated, since they have no uterus.



ii.Beta: calm, with average capability. Ability to stay rational. The most abundant class of secondary gender, at 75%. Suited to careers in law and ombudsmen. Does not enter **heat** or **rut** , but are slightly affected by Omega’s **heat**. Do not possess knots

  1. Beta-class **males** and **females** possess NO extra reproductive organs. So, a Beta **male** can impregnate but cannot become pregnant. A Beta **female** can only be impregnated.



iii.Omega **:** the rarest class of secondary gender, at 5%. Enters **heat** , which renders them fertile, cycle varies by each Omega. Can only conceive during heats, where they release mating hormones to attract alphas and betas. Able to calm alphas down when they are feral. Nurturing and caring. Suited to professions in public service and education. Possess reproductive organs, but NO knots.

  1.  An Omega **female** possesses functional female reproductive organs, no knots. Very fertile when mating with Alphas, **low** fertility rates when mated with a Beta.
  2.  An Omega **male** possesses BOTH a functional reproductive set of male sex organs, AND a covert, functional reproductive track, which allows them to both impregnate and become pregnant. But, they’re extremely fertile **only** with Alphas, and their ability to impregnate someone is VERY low, due to their sperm degradation as a result of evolution.



* * *

 

c. Summary of possible gender identities:

i. _Male_ :

  1. **Alpha** Males
  2. **Beta** Males
  3. **Omega** Males



ii. _Female_ :

1.  **Alpha** Females

2.  **Beta** Females

3.  **Omega** Females

* * *

 

d. Bonding: Within society, **Beta/Beta** bonding is the norm and the most popular. **Alpha/Omega** bonding is regarded as the most desirable type, as Omegas and Alphas complement each other well physically and emotionally, and a high chance of birthing more Alphas and Omegas, which is encouraged to increase A/O population. **Alpha/Beta** bonding happens when an Alpha cannot find an Omega mate, due to the 4:1 A:O ratio. **Beta/Omega** and **Omega/Omega** bonding is highly frowned upon, due to the inability/nearly 0% chance of reproduction in an environment where Omegas are extremely scarce. **Bonding is completed via a mating bite (for all genders) AND a mating heat (for A/O)**

* * *

 

e. Presentation: the stage where a child could be identified by the secondary gender. Happens roughly at the same time as puberty. Before that, no one can tell the gender.

* * *

  * **Sentinel/Guides** : Sex-linked genetic mutations that occurs exclusively in Alphas and Omegas. Give access to outstanding mental/physical abilities. Extremely rare, even in Alphas/Omegas. 
    1. Sentinel: Sex-linked genetic mutation. Occurs only in Alphas, known to be an inheritable trait, but the mechanism of inheritance is unclear. Sentinels are extremely athletic, with enhanced five senses and strength, so even among Alphas, they are the top of the top. Excellent in focusing. Extraordinary mental concentration, but prone to “zoning”, whereby too intense a focus on one (or more) sense will put Sentinels into a “zone”, almost hypnotic, and they rarely are able to come back from zoning without the help of a Guide. The stronger the senses, the easier it is to zone -> a strong Sentinel needs a strong Guide.

* * *

    2. Guide: Sex-linked genetic mutation. Occurs only in Omegas, known to be an inheritable trait, but the mechanism of inheritance is unclear. Guides possess extraordinary mental capabilities, able to read and manipulate other people’s emotions (only the strongest can manipulate), break through other’s mental shields/defense to cause damage or to heal. This allows them to enter a Sentinel’s mindscape, and to either force them into a zone, or pull them out of one. An extremely taxing ability, a Guide can faint or fall into a coma if ability is overused.

* * *

    3. Presentation: happens at the same time that a person enters puberty and presents as A/B/O. A Guide will release bonding hormones from the gland on their necks. This gland, in a Guide, double-functions as BOTH the **bonding** gland, and the **mating** gland (releases both bonding AND mating hormones).



i.Omegas:

  1. **Non-Guide** =  gland on neck = mating gland = mating hormones
  2. **Guide** = gland on neck = mating + bonding gland = mating + bonding hormones



ii.Alphas:

  1. **Non-Sentinels** = knot + mating hormones
  2. **Sentinels** = knot + mating AND bonding hormones



iii.Note that a Guide/Sentinel could also bond freely with non-Guides/Sentinels, wherein they will never use their bonding hormones and/or glands. The bonding gland in Omega will ONLY be activated when an Alpha Sentinel bites on the gland (on the neck) For an ALPHA SENTINEL / OMEGA GUIDE to **completely bond = mating + bonding heat.**

* * *

 4. Bonding: due to extreme rarity, Sentinels and Guides both have their own Associations. Their ratio is 1:1. Each year, the Associations meet and organize meetings so that Sentinels and Guides have a chance to meet each other and find a potential bondmate. Bonding between S/G is VERY encouraged, as a S/G couple complement each other well and have an increased longevity. May live up to 200 years as a S/G couple.

* * *

  * **Summary** – a quick summary to all the content above, so that it’s easier to understand. In this society: 
    1. 50:50 male:female
    2. 20:75:5 A:B:O
    3. Average life span = 100 years

* * *

    4. **In A/B/O:**



i. **Female** = **A** ( knot + fem sex. org., mating hormones)/ **B** ( fem sex. org. only)/ **O** (f em. sex. org. only; gland on neck; extra fertile with Alphas; mating hormones)

ii. **Male** = **A** ( knot + male sex. org., mating hormones)/ **B** ( male sex. org. only)/ **O** ( male sex. org. + reproductive track – extra fertile with Alphas; gland on neck; mating hormones)

iii. **Beta females =** normal female ovulation. Fertile all year round; **Omega females/males** = fertile ONLY during mating heat. Other times, can have sex, but non-fertile. Suppressants for heats are widely sold - > no heat = no children. Also contraception -> heat BUT no children.

* * *

 5.  **In S/G:**

i. **Some** A = Sentinel ( Alpha characteristics + bonding hormones)

ii. **Some** O = Guide ( Omega characteristics + bonding hormones + gland act as both mating and bonding gland; bite to release boding hormones)

* * *

 6. Puberty = A/B/O + S/G presentation

 7. Mating heat = for A/B/O bonding -> Alphas = rut; Omegas = heat; Beta = none, but follows cue by A/O. Knotting = forever -> no knot = casual sex. Can only knot during rut/heat. ****Sexual/Spousal relationship****

* * *

 

 8. Bonding heat = for Alpha Sentinel/Omega Guide bonding ONLY. Triggered ONLY by Sentinel biting on Guide’s gland, releasing bonding hormones and triggering a bonding heat. **Can be non-sexual**

i.A S/G pair can be non-sexual. Do not have to spend the bonding heat having sex, can be together to cement the bond and masturbate separately. As long as they’re together during the mating heat. This is rare, as most S/G tend to end up being mated together.

ii.A S/G pair can be sexual, and often are. Usually, upon meeting, they recognize each other as both lifemates and bondmates. Sentinel bites Guide on the gland, and spend the **bonding heat together (have sex)** -> bondmates. As soon as either of them hits **rut/heat** , have sex again + knotting -> lifemates.

* * *

 

    9. Overall, Betas are the least fussy type, they can’t knot, so their bonding is like a normal relationship. No S/G abilities, either. So, Beta = affected by heat/rut, but DO NOT have heat/rut. Mind can be manipulated by Guides, but DO NOT have S/G.

If in A/O (and/or S/G) relationship, one partner dies, the other can form a new bond with a new partner. But not dead = bond forever.


	2. JEONGCHEOL || ETERNITY - PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Yes, I know, I know, where the HECK is XIANG FENG chapter 5??? But but but, I saw SVT in uniform, and I can’t NOT write something that’s military!AU !!! Forgive my depraved fangirl soul please!!!!
> 
> This is my first time writing Jeongcheol smut, hopefully I can do the pair of them justice…
> 
> Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about military ranks/language. The positions here are based on those of the US Forces, which I shamelessly Googled. Please be gentle with me T.T
> 
> Warning: Jeongcheol (main), Meanie (side), Military!AU, ABO/SG!AU, (Potentially) explicit sex and language.
> 
> Now remember guys, if the ages seem wacky, in this AU, people live for a very long time, til the ripe old age of 200, so 50 is still considered young/in their prime.
> 
> I’ll write a Meanie oneshot in this AU if enough people request me to =))
> 
> Enjoy, and please don’t kill this author for being unable to resist SVT in uniform…

* * *

# ETERNITY II

* * *

“Code Red, alert, alert. This is _USS Hyperion_ **CMO** speaking. I repeat. Code Red. All military personnel to evacuate the **General** ’s Quarter ASAP. This is a Code Red. Over and out”

“Oh Christ, how many times has it been this month?”

“Four. Two of them were this week. His zoning has been getting worse lately”

The two currently in conversation are **Lieutenant General** (LTG) Kim Mingyu, Commander of **Eurasian Army Special Operations Command** (EAASOC), and **Colonel** (COL) Jeon Wonwoo, his Second-in-Command. A mated Alpha – Omega pair, they serve directly under **General** Choi Seungcheol, Commander of the **Eurasian Special Operations Command** (EASOCOM). Their spaceship, the USS Hyperion, has just returned from the bi-annual survey trip at Ground Zero in the City of Charon. This is the General’s fourth zone-out, and his subordinates are becoming increasingly worried about him.

“Thank God we’re only 30’ from Fort Delta. Guide Johnson has been informed. He’ll make it in time to help him out”

“Even then, Wonwoo, what? It’s only a temporary measure, honey. He’s in pain inside that room, being injected with all that drug, and it’s taken a larger and larger dosage to tide him out”

“What can we do, though? He won’t take a Guide, or a mate. And what rotten luck, too, for Guide Jung to find her mate at Ground Zero. Everyone was scared that he might have zoned out in the middle of the trip, without a Guide. Hell, we’re all relieved that Woozi only announced Code Red once: now”

“All I can say is, it’s by sheer dumb luck that _Hyperion_ is so close to base, the drug won’t be able to hold him out for long”

“I’m worried, Gyu. I mean, he’s such a strong Sentinel. How on Earth does he not zone out all the time with all of his five senses? What if…”

“It’s going to be okay, honey. There are newer, better drugs in development as we speak. It’ll help him. And we can always hope that he finds a mate or a Guide”

“I hope so, he’s already 50. No Alpha Sentinel as strong as he is, and without a mate or a Guide, has ever lived beyond 60…”

* * *

An Alpha Sentinel, General Choi has risen very quickly among his contemporaries to become the youngest Commander of EASOCOM at 50 years old. General Choi is also one of only 3 Generals to not have a mate or a permanent Guide. Having relied on temporary Guides to help him out of his zoning, the General has never kept a Guide for more than 6 months – the minimum length for temporary Guide allocation, set by the Eurasian Department of Sentinels and Guides – so as not to have any of the Guides become attached, and he has neither bonded with a mate nor a Guide. Despite not being mated or bonded, General Choi is renowned within the Forces as an especially calm and collected Commander, whose ability to integrate and process intel has been praised countless times by subordinates and superiors alike.

His single status has, many a times in the past, made his superiors question their decision to promote him up the ranks. But time and time again, he has proven to be an exceptional soldier and Commander, led his forces through many successful Special Operations, all of this, without going feral, not even once. In their annual meeting at the Green Tower, HQ has consistently rated EASOCOM as the Command with the highest success rate, and that under General Choi’s lead, the Command is the best it’s ever been.

However, as a full-fledged Sentinel, after turning 45, the General has become increasingly vulnerable to episodes of deep-zoning, something that rarely happened in the past. Things that he used to be fine with, can now zone him out, and without a Guide, it’s taken an increasingly larger dosage to help stave him off of the zoning. The downside to being a Sentinel, especially one as strong as General Choi, is that, according to a paper published by the then-Deputy Surgeon General of the Air Force, their enhanced genes made them even more prone to genetic, mental and physical destabilization once they’ve reached their prime age. The mechanism is unclear, but it’s been known that the genes activated after Sentinel presentation, have a higher appearance frequency in individuals with Alzheimer’s disease.

General Choi Seungcheol is 50 years old.

His prime age was reached when he turned 45.

According to the paper, the Sentinel is on a race against the clock after 45. It’s as if from their presentation at a young age until they are 45, their genes have given them a grace period, so to speak, for them to find a permanent Guide to stabilize them. After 45, ever year presents an increased risk for deep-zoning and the inability to pull back without the help of the permanent Guide; the possibility of going feral as an Alpha without being able to recover from the episode, as well as several other risk factors, among them many dangerous illnesses, such as heart failure, muscle atrophy and dementia.

Mother Nature has favoured Alpha Sentinel, this special group of extreme physically and mentally enhanced individuals, only to weed them out from their short life span. Like a bright star, they burn so fiercely, and stand among the best of the best in their chosen fields and careers, but perish so quickly, like a supernova in its last brilliant explosion, because of the imbalanced Sentinel:Guide ratio.

_She is as cruel as she is kind. As spiteful as She is generous. As destructive as She is nurturing._

This sentence, first coined by Hans Lee-Townsende in his book “ **Circle of Life** ”, a renowned historian on Planet Earth 4125, their neigbouring planet within the Vesuvius Galaxy, is very aptly put.

* * *

_USS Hyperion, General’s Quarter_

“Come on, Cheol, you can do it. Come on”

Inside the Quarter, the CMO Lee Jihoon, otherwise known as Woozi, mutters to his best friend, General Choi Seungcheol, as he tries to pull the Sentinel out of the zone.

The General looks frightening. His uniform is severely wrinkled, a result of too much struggling when his subordinates tried to hold him so the Beta CMO can get a hold of his veins to inject the drug. His normally-impeccable jet black hair is tousled and wet from the sweat running down his face. His face is contorted in pain, as shown by the visible veins on his forehead.

The Alpha’s lips are bloody from his biting.

The drug he was injected with is the most powerful of its kind.

But also the one with the most severe side effects, one of which includes intense pain during and after injection.

It’s the only type that can hold off the fatal zoning effects on a Sentinel as powerful as General Choi.

“Fuck, he’s unresponsive, Code Red, CMO to DCMO, I repeat, Code Red, embryo chamber required. DCMO. Chamber. Now.”

As Jihoon furiously tries to pull the General off the zone, he constantly checks the vitality signs.

They’re losing him. Fast.

These are the times that Jihoon resents his best friend. They’ve known each other for years, and Jihoon has always been conscious that his friend had been teetering on the edge, because he simply wouldn’t take a mate or a Guide. Having thrown himself into research, Jihoon tried, year after year, to come up with better drugs to help Seungcheol with his zoning. Every time he witnesses a zone, Jihoon worries, a lot. Reassurance from his mate Hoshi helps, but he’s still unnerved. It’s like knowing his friend is perpetually one step away from the guillotine, and being unable to do anything about it.

Despite having come up with better and better dosages and drugs, to the point of his being appointed the Head Researcher at the Eurasian Carter – Hideyuki Sentinel-Guide Laboratory, the Beta knows that Seungcheol’s condition has quickly deteriorated. Deep down inside, Jihoon despairs, because he’s aware they’re all on a hopeless race against time, and that as the years go by, he risks losing his best friend in the near future.

“No, shut up, Lee Jihoon. What about your ability? You can’t think of yourself like that. You ARE the best they have! _So help me, if Seungcheol gets out of this, I’m going to wring his FUCKING neck!_ ”

Jihoon withdraws from his lab coat, a capped syringe containing a colourless solution. Inside, is his newest prototype. He hasn’t had a chance to do clinical testing yet, he had been about to try them out on the mice, when the Code Red was triggered. The chance of something going wrong is colossal. This is only his first sample, without any refining or trial.

But, if not now, then he might lose his best friend forever.

His mate has always told him to believe in himself more.

So, for once, he is going to take this risk. He’d rather fail knowing that he’d tried everything he could, than be defeated with lingering regrets.

And, with trembling hands, Jihoon uncaps the syringe, and stabs it straight onto his best friend’s arm.

As he waits for the drug to travel its course inside the bloodstream, into the brain, CMO Lee Jihoon has never prayed nor hoped so hard before.

* * *

If you ask every Sentinel to define a particular emotion or feeling, chances are, each of them will give a different answer.

With such powerful mental capabilities, their neurons have grown to make extraordinary, and sometimes unfathomable, connections and associations. These connections, highly individualized, are hypothesized to have been developed to quicken the speed of a superhuman brain that takes in extreme amount of information and data every second.

Pain, to Seungcheol, has always been coloured blue.

It’s a peculiar shade of blue. Neither sapphire nor sea-like.

A light, aquamarine blue, it shines like the sky, ciel blue on its best days, like the Great Lake, when the water is so quiet, that one cannot tell where it ends and where the sky begins.

It’s Seungcheol’s favourite colour.

It’s also the colour he has come to associate with both pain and longing.

He tells this to no-one, but ever since a young age, Seungcheol has always known exactly who his Guide was.

Well, not exactly who, but…in that tiny, innocent, vulnerable space, inside the young, innocent mind of Choi Seungcheol, there’s always been this space, so delicately carved out, like a missing piece of himself, for his mate and Guide. He _knows_. His mate will also be his Guide.

He dreams of them, sometimes.

A boisterous yet delicate laugh. A smile so bright it makes him happy even after he’s awake.

A soft hand. A hug so warm it leaves him feeling cold when the dream ends.

But most of all, blue.

Blue. Blue. Blue. His dreams, tinged with blue, aquamarine blue.

It leaves him longing.

It leaves him wanting.

It leaves him…waiting.

He knows, with conviction, that his mate and Guide is out there, somewhere, waiting for him.

It’s what gives him motivation to push on in his hardest moments, when he thinks he would perish on the battlefield.

It’s what gives him calmness to override his feral nature, when he thinks he would surrender to his animalistic side.

It’s what gives him sheer grit, to pull himself up and out again, from each and every damn zone-out, when he’s feeling so tired, when he wants to give up, and let go.

So, blue, remains his favourite colour, his strength through pain, and his patience through longing.

All he wishes for, is to be able to, just once, set eyes on his mate.

In this sea of pain and confusion and despair, today, Choi Seungcheol wonders if he can pull through.

He hopes so. He won’t go down without a fight.

* * *

The blue calls him.

Somehow, he _knows._

_His mate is close. Closest they’ve ever been._

**_Mine._ **

* * *

“Attention, all on board _USS Hyperion_. Landing is about to commence. Please return to your position with seat belts fastened in preparation for landing. ETA: 2 mins”

* * *

“Landing completed. Welcome to Fort Delta. Current time: 15:00. Current date 4500.07.09. Temperature stable at 25 degrees Celsius. All personnel prepare to discharge, starting from cabin-“

“Override code Alpha Centurion Kingston Blue. This is _USS Hyperion_  CMO speaking. All personnel ready for restraint. I repeat. Override code. The General has gone feral. I repeat. General Choi is feral. Prepare for close-range combat and sedation. Over”

“Fuck, I knew it. I had a feeling something was wrong with him when I saw how calm he was after injection. Fuck fuck fuck. Christ, I hope Mingyu and the others get to him in time. Otherwise, how the hell are we going to be able to chase after a feral Alpha Sentinel?”

* * *

 <ALL CONTENTS ENCRYPTED>

 **From** : HQ <[[email protected]](http://www.asianfanfics.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection#533b2213363232357d35377d36327d343c25)>

 **To** : LTG Yoon <[[email protected]](http://www.asianfanfics.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection#87e6ebebaaf7e2f5f4e8e9e9e2ebc7e2e6e6e1a9e1e3a9e2e6a9e0e8f1)>

 **Subject** : EMERGENCY WARNING

 

To all,

 

This is an emergency warning from the Headquarters at Fort Delta. We currently have a feral Alpha Sentinel on the loose. Circumstances of their going feral unknown. Sentinel last located at Port Yongsan, Docking Station B, approx. 5’ ago.

Please take all measurements to be careful and proactive in ensuring your own safety.

Evacuate if necessary. Please report to the locations assigned in drill sessions to check in with your superior.

 

Headquarters,

Fort Delta Military Base

Eurasia, Pangea

* * *

_Kroos – Campbell-Nguyen Lab, Sector A, Division of Genetics and Biostatistics, Fort Delta Laboratories_

**Lieutenant General** Yoon Jeonghan, the **Surgeon General** of the **Eurasian Air Force** , and the acting Surgeon General of EASOCOM, is immersed in the blood sample from the latest Sentinel health check.

This is his second time at Fort Delta as the Surgeon General. Fort Centurion, his normal base, is not so far from here. The current Surgeon in charge of EASOCOM is currently ill, so he has been deployed to act as the temporary Surgeon, with his Deputy in charge back home.

Fort Delta is the home base of EASOCOM, the Command with the largest number of Sentinels in the Eurasian Armed Forces.

It’s the place where most of Sentinel-and-Guide-related research goes on, from artillery and weapons, to strategies and medicines.

Since his current research project is aimed at the genetic mutations of Alpha Sentinels and Omega Guides, Lt. General Yoon is very keen on getting his hands on the data that the lab has to offer from its latest round of bi-annual extensive health-checks.

So distracted is he by the data, that he completely ignores the warning email sent out by the Fort Delta HQ to every personnel, along with the link for live-tracking the feral Alpha Sentinel to see if anyone needs to evacuate.

And it’s just his luck, that on the coordinates, the Sentinel is heading straight for him.

* * *

He’s close, he knows it.

He can almost taste the scent.

Aquamarine blue, warm and soft, like a cocoon, engulfing him.

 _Mate. **Mine**_ **.**

* * *

In his enthusiasm, Yoon Jeonghan never noticed anything, until…

All the cells inside his body vibrate in trepidation.

His forehead turns sweaty. His hands start shaking.

Footsteps.

He quickly turns around, disregarding his lab coat swinging and toppling the beakers and flasks on the lab station.

* * *

Black eyes meet black eyes.

Dark locks. Blue strands.

Aquamarine blue.

Time stops.

What’s been a long time coming, has finally arrived.

 

**_Mine._ **

 

* * *

**(to be continued…)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha!!! How evil am I to leave you guys hanging (inserts evil laugh)!!!!
> 
> …Please don’t strangle me…
> 
> To be honest, I originally wanted to write it through, but somewhere along the way, it turned out to be too long, so I needed to cut it up a little.
> 
> Besides, it’s like 1:00 AM where I am right now, and I need to sleep!!!!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and as always, please comment on your thoughts and feelings.
> 
> I’ll be posting this as a new story, so anyone currently subscribed to FLOWER COLLECTION, I’ll post this chapter there as well and delete the author’s note. But after a week, I’ll probably take down this chapter + ETERNITY I on FLOWER COLLECTION. This is so that people can have time to switch subscription =)) To make sure, I’ll put a link in the description as well for you guys.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. Please comment! I take prompts for this AU =))
> 
> Love xxx


	3. ETERNITY III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!
> 
> I’m on a ROLL!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your love and support for this fic, I’m truly surprised by the amount of love it’s been receiving in such a short amount of time.
> 
> I’m extremely grateful for all your comments and encouragement, and I hope that this chapter won’t let you down.
> 
> In line with this particular Universe, I will start taking requests and prompts of different pairing, i.e Jeongcheol, Meanie, Jisol, Soonhoon, etc. So if you want to see something happen, please comment!
> 
> Thank you VERYUBEJAM, your comments and messages continue to inspire me, and I hope you know I religiously follow your Tumblr. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to you, and to Castello! <3
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Warning: Sex, language, talks of MPreg, ABO + SG dynamics

Lieutenant General Yoon Jeonghan is the youngest Surgeon General of the Eurasian Air Force, having been sworn into the position when he was 48 years old.

He is also the first Omega Guide to ever hold this position.

The only child of an Alpha Lieutenant and an Omega Medic, he was actively encouraged by his parents to pursue a higher education and a professional career. After finishing Medical School, he enrolled in the Eurasian War College and received a Masters’ Degree in Strategic Planning.

He was astonishingly young. Only 35 when he graduated.

Accepting a commission, he gradually rose up the ranks, and, one day, he was promoted to become the Deputy Surgeon General of the Eurasian Air Forces.

When his research paper about Sentinel’s various destabilizations and mutations was published, it drew international attention and recognition. The paper made in a front-runner and expert at Alpha Sentinel Genealogy and Physiology.

It was the final push to allow him to make history as the only Omega Guide Surgeon General.

His research meant that he had come into contact with various Sentinels during the data collection progress. More than one of them, more than once, have expressed their admiration for him, and the wish to either have him as a Guide, or a mate.

Or both.

He turned all of them down.

At first, it was because he had been too young, and like just about any other unconventional professional, he’d been afraid that taking a mate or a Sentinel, which potentially meant children, would effectively end his career under societal pressure to have children and to devote more time to his family.

He was afraid that taking a mate meant that he was to become more “matronly”.

He’d dreams. Ambitions. Things he wanted to fulfill. Glass ceilings he wanted to break.

So he chose not to.

Later on, when he became more successful, but also lonelier, he once entertained the thought of mating or bonding.

He was older than then norm, at 40, and that rendered the younger Sentinels ineligible, both due to age and maturity. He couldn’t possibly take someone more childish than him a mate. It wasn’t what he wanted from a mate.

He was also successful.

For a lot of people, 40 years old was only the beginning. Some had only started their careers. Some hadn’t even finished their education yet.

He was, again, an outlier from the norm.

At 40, he was professionally and academically accomplished. He was educated, and he was a Colonel. He knew that his promotion to become Deputy Surgeon General had not been far off.

Jeonghan had an extraordinary promising career as an individual, and even more so as an Omega Guide.

If he’d been an Alpha, or even a Beta, his success would have only drawn more people to him. After all, he was incredibly attractive. Dark eyes, hair with a stunning shade of aquamarine, and an amazing, lithe physique.

But an Alpha he was not.

Nor was he a Beta.

No, his gender identity as an Omega, coupled with his incredible success, cowed a lot of his suitors.

For a lot of them, pride wouldn’t let them accept being mated to someone supposedly of a weaker sex, yet was more successful than they were, and probably would ever be.

When he realized the problem, Jeonghan didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

He’d so wished to stay single when he was younger, and when he wanted a mate, someone to comfort in him in hard time, in lonely times, someone whom he could trust to have his back, someone to grow old and have children with – the things that he strived so hard for, things that he was incredibly proud to have accomplished, regardless of his gender, were also the things that turned people away.

But he regretted nothing.

If he was given a chance to do it all over again, he would have chosen the same path. Because being a Surgeon General, going out there and saving lives and doing research, those were his dreams.

He found meaning in fighting to pull his soldiers back from Death’s grasp.

He found meaning in working to create the first line of Omega contraception clinically proven to have no side effects on Omegas’ health and reproductive systems.

Most of all, he found meaning in doing what he loved, every day.

It was what he lived for.

He was lonely, but Yoon Jeonghan would not change a thing.

* * *

As an expert on Sentinel Health, Jeonghan has, of course, done his fair share of reading on Alpha Sentinel – Omega Guide bonding.

In fact, part of his paper was on how bonding and mating hormones in Alpha Sentinels needed to be regulated regularly via bonding once they’ve reached their prime in order to ensure that the chemicals would not wreak havoc on the body and cause genetic and physical destabilization.

A lot of the literature, besides typical papers and articles, were also quantitative, longitudinal studies. Cases studies that detailed a lot on specifics of bonding, including, but not limited to: feelings, thoughts, physical symptoms, etc.

He knew from his reading that the feeling upon meeting a _suitable_ bondmate is extremely overwhelming. He did not believe people could only ever have one destined mate, it was just statistically mind-boggling, but he knew that the physical and mental events upon meeting a compatible mate were incredibly strong – a way for the body to signal that it recognizes a genetically favourable counterpart. He _knew_ all of that.

But **nothing** could have prepared him for his **own** encounter.

It was as if the very air surrounding has coalesced. It became viscous, so much that when he inhaled, it was as if he was inhaling gel and not air.

The pheromones were extremely overwhelming, on both sides. He could smell his own, a cloyingly sweet smell, to his own nose, emanating off of him in waves, like honey on a hot day. It reached every corner of the room, and ostensibly, the Alpha, for Jeonghan could see the male’s nose flare, taking deep gulps after deep gulps of air.

His eyes were dilated, pupils blown wide, and his chest heaved. But his stance never once wavered.

Like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

To Jeonghan’s chagrin, the Alpha pheromones emanating off this predator happened to be the most intoxicating smell the Omega’s ever inhaled.

He could feel himself trembling ever so slightly.

Their pheromones fed on each other, each wave becoming more and more potent. Each wave resonating, rejoicing, proving just how compatible they were.

They stoked the fire in him. A fire that started from his stomach, burning him from the inside, turning his body pliant and liquid.

His heart thundered in his ribcage, adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream.

At the back of his mind, Jeonghan knows he has something extremely urgent to take care of, but confronted with this male in front of him, he can’t seem to think properly.

To his embarrassment, he could feel himself getting slick.

The Sentinel must have smelled it immediately, and before Jeonghan had a chance to shake himself out of the trance and behave in a more rational manner, the Alpha moved.

* * *

The General pounces, like his instincts have been screaming at him to do. The Omega in front of him has the most incredible scent he’s ever smelled, all at once arousing and comforting.

His scent surrounds him like a cloak, and then reaching out to Seungcheol as if inviting him to come and have a whiff, or a taste.

It beckons him, and his nose hone on it like traveler honing on a beacon in the dark.

For once, his mind and his body is in complete agreement.

_My mate._

_My Omega._

_My Guide._

**_Mine._ **

* * *

In a daze, the Omega, no, _his_ Omega, _his_ Guide, never made the move to run or to avoid him.

Before he could do so, Seungcheol already has him trapped.

This close, the scent, mouth-wateringly delicious, is even more potent and intoxicating.

Almost as intoxicating as the person trapped between him and the wall.

Their bodies fit against each other’s like two pieces of a puzzle. The male is only a tad shorter than him, but he feels so delicate in his arms.

Seungcheol simultaneously wants to protect him, and to _wreck_ him.

To marvel, and to _devour_.

He could feel how warm his Omega is. As warm as the fire he feels burning inside himself.

Aquamarine locks, waist-length, held loosely by a white ribbon. Ever so gently, Seungcheol slips it off, releasing the strands.

So this is the colour of his dreams.

Beautiful.

Ever so reverently, the Alpha picks up a lock of hair with his hands, and inhales deeply.

The actions makes the Omega blush, his high cheekbones coloured pink, his dark eyes open wide, his plump lips part in surprise.

He looks so fetching that Seungcheol couldn’t help himself. He lowers his head and put his lips on the Omega’s.

The smaller male jolts in surprise, and he tries to pull away, but Seungcheol wouldn’t let him. How could he? Not now. Not ever.

Biting ever so gently on the Omega’s lower lip, he feels his mate gasp, and within a second, Seungcheol invades his mouth.

He traces every nook and cranny, tasting, savouring. Taking no prisoner. Leaving no chances.

His Guide tastes so sweet, like the most exquisite of nectar, like an ambrosia that he greedily inhales. The Sentinel couldn’t get enough. 

His adorable mate whimpers. The sound goes straight to his sex. He could feel himself getting hard, his erection straining against his trousers.

Unable to help himself, he grinds deeply against the other male, only to swallow the erotic sound of his mate moaning, thighs opening to accommodate his Alpha.

His hands wander, first tracing the neck, feeling the position where he will put his mating and bonding mark. The thought made him even harder, something he didn’t even believe possible. They then move down, feeling the lean, supple line of his Omega’s back, one of which he would like to mark with bites and hickeys, and then the firm curve of his bottom. They fit so perfectly in his hands, as if made for him.

He grasps them, firmly, could feel his mate buckles, trying to move his pert bum away from the wandering hands, only to move forward, and grind even more strongly against the Seungcheol’s erection.

They both moan, deeply.

But his action seems to have roused the Omega’s senses, for he struggles in Seungcheol’s arms, his mouth trying to detach from his.

Very reluctantly, the Alpha moves just a tiny bit away.

He’s certainly not as mindless as he was earlier, and it seems the contact with his mate and Guide has, at one point, calmed him from his feral state.

Although he is still on the verge of zoning out, just from being in close proximity with his future bondmate has made him a lot more comfortable already.

His Guide looks absolutely _wrecked_. Especially his lips. Nothing can hide the fact that he’s been kissed to within an inch of his life.

Heaving, the smaller male speaks up “Who…who are-ah…” only to whimper as the General mouths at the position of the mark.

“Ah…no…h…old on…please…let me just…ah” The Omega struggles to think and talk coherently when his neck is being bitten by the Alpha in front of him. Just enough force to cause a twinge of pain and just short of force to break skin, but so pleasurable, it short-circuits him.

A hickey.

A promise.

_Mine_ , it says.

He’s so slick, so open.

So empty.

Jeonghan simultaneously wants to run away, and to bear himself. To present.

He wants to be filled, to have his mate’s---

No!

Wait, he needs to calm down.

He needs to know who this person is.

So, with every ounce of his rationality, Jeonghan pulls himself from his arousal and asks:

“Who are you?”

“General Choi Seungcheol, Commander of EASOCOM. Landed today at Fort Delta” The Alpha answers, eyes boring intensely, heatedly onto his, the male’s deep, aroused voice wreaking havoc with his Omega body, a body that can’t help but respond to its compatible partner’s sexual call.

“I should have guessed. Lieutenant General Yoon Jeonghan, sir”

“General Yoon. Ah, our acting Surgeon General”

”Sir, yes, sir” Jeonghan was about to open his mouth and discuss his current situation when---

Oh no.

No no no.

His arousal-addled brain finally recalls why he is here at the Lab today, when it’s supposed to be his day off.

According to his calendar, his heat, a mandatory one which happens once a year as a releasing hormone mechanism of his suppressants, is going to happen within 48 hours.

A mandatory heat that would last a full 4 days. He didn’t want to have his cell culture die out, so he went in and was going to check them one last time before going back home for his heat.

This…this… _idiot’s_ presence has triggered his fucking heat!

To his ever growing horror and arousal, he could feel himself getting even slicker than before. His trousers are soaked in slick, its trademark sweet scent filling the room.

The Alpha smells it immediately, his whole body tensing, and the erection against his body only seems to grow.

“W-wait…calm do—mmmphhhh” It was all Jeonghan could speak before his mouth is, once again, ruthlessly invaded by the taller man’s.

Their tongues meet, and Jeonghan can’t seem to breathe – he can’t tell whether from breathlessness or from arousal.

Amazingly, the Sentinel seems to find within himself the iron will to temporarily stop, and, with a gravelly voice, husky from sexual excitement, says: “I don’t think there needs to be any proof that we are extremely compatible. I want to mate you, Lt. General, or, should I say, Jeonghan.”

“But…we don’t even know each other, I…”

“Hush, let me finish. Yes, we don’t know each other, but physically, we are incredibly well-suited. Bonding pairs have started off worse than that. I can’t promise that we will fall deeply in love, but I will do my best to be a caring Alpha and Sentinel. Will you, Guide Yoon, take me as your Sentinel and Alpha?”

Jeonghan looks at the man in front of him.

Deep dark hair and piercing black eyes.

His age. Extremely successful. A General.

His compatible mate.

“Yes”

And then, they talk no more, meeting each other, mouths entwined in a kiss. Hands all over each other’s body.

This time, it’s Seungcheol who stops, slightly pulling his mouth off of Jeonghan’s, making the Omega give a needy whine.

“As much as I’m going to enjoy mating you here, it’s a good idea to be in a comfortable location, especially given your scent, with your heat surging. And I don’t want anyone to look at you. You’re _my_ mate” Seungcheol speaks, both tenderly and possessively.

Jeonghan, speechless, could only blush furiously, to which his future Sentinel chuckles, and kisses his forehead affectionately.

“Come, my house is not far from here. The sooner we get home, the better”

* * *

**(to be continued…)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops…cliffhanger…again…
> 
> Some of you wanted to wring my neck, right?
> 
> Muahaha, you’ll have to keep me alive for longer now kekeke.
> 
> Now, in all seriousness, I was going to write the smut but:
> 
> 1.I have never EVER written smut before, and I’m afraid that the smut will spoil the story. Should I write? Yes or No? Please tell me T.T
> 
> 2.It was getting too long. Urgh. Who knows building sexual tension could take so many words (facepalms)
> 
> Anyway, if you want full-blown smut, please comment down below and I’ll try my best not to make you guys cringe with my pathetic attempt ORZ
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love you all! Remember: Comment = smut? + prompts?


	4. JEONGCHEOL || ETERNITY - PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, SMUT, EXPLICIT SMUT AND MORE DEPRAVED SMUT.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thank you for your comments and opinions! It makes me so happy whenever I read them, and thank you for believing that I won’t be that bad with the smut even though you guys haven’t ever read my “smutty” writing before… I <3 you
> 
> Anyway, obviously within the Jeongcheol community we are all thirsty for smut lol. I heard you, and here is my terrible attempt at writing ABO + SG smut smh
> 
> In light of my inexperience, I hope you guys can be tolerant, and bear with me through this…
> 
> Also, one of the commenters brought up the matter of their age. Just think of this as a society where human lifespan is doubled. If so, then 50 is nowhere near middle aged, right? =)
> 
> After this, I will probably write a Meanie one-shot since someone requested it. I’ll post it here as well, and label it appropriately.
> 
> Happy reading, you guys make my day =)
> 
> PS: all terrain description here is based on my overactive imagination XD
> 
> PSS: Also, you guys need to start giving me names! First name, last names, I’m starting to run out of names for my stories! Give me more exotic ones, from different heritages / countries. I want to represent a socially and culturally diverse ethnicity.
> 
> PSSS: I hope you guys are freaking happy!!!! T3T I feel SO depraved after I wrote this…Urgh…XD I have new respect for smut authors now…I thought I was shameless after reading so many smuts, but…geez, writing one makes me blush like a 15 year old reading smut for the first time…lol

#  **ETERNITY IV**

 

* * *

**_Top 10 cities in Eurasia_ ** _, by Julian Nguyen-Chokusheva_

* * *

_No. 3 – FORT DELTA_

**Fort Delta** is the second-largest military base within the Eurasian system of bases and military locations.

Ensconced between the majestic **Andromeda Mountains** – the largest mountain system with the third-tallest mountain peak in the Vesuvius Galaxy, **Mount Ekaterina** (named after its first climber) – and the dry terrains of the **Xing desserts** , a landscape reminiscent of the famed Sahara desserts on planet Earth many million years ago, Fort Delta is not only subjected to an extreme change in daily temperatures, but also a turbulent climate system that challenges the best of the best to adapt and to thrive.

An ideal training ground for new recruits, many of them Sentinels and Guides, at Fort Delta, officers are regularly exposed to various terrains and warfare tactics. Accessibility to mountains, desserts, swamps and savannahs, all within 2 hours of commuting, produces some of the most versatile and resilient units that have gone on to make history, both in warfare and in peacetime exploration. The base is the primary recruiting site for the **Eurasian Central Intelligence Agency** as well as its **Navy SEAL** (Sea, Air and Land) teams.

A self-sufficient base, Fort Delta consists of both military and civilian facilities. The armed forces feed new recruits into the city’s public defense system as an introductory training programme, while the civilians, thriving commercially from the privatization of military demand in housing, food and entertainment, provide the services needed to make Fort Delta a bifunctional military base and city.

In an effort 300 years ago to bridge the initial gap between the people and the military, General Choi Jaehyun, Commander of EASOCOM – the highest ranking military officer in Fort Delta – and Valeria Rothschild, City Mayor, came together to establish **Fort Delta University** , a non-profit research University open to both civilian students and military officers.

Today, the University has an internationally-ranked **War College** , and the 2nd-best Doctoral programme in **Sentinel – Guide Genetics** in the Galaxy. Some of its’ most notable alumni include:

  * **Lee Jihoon** , MD, Specialist in Alpha Sentinel alleviation drugs and Head Researcher at the _Eurasian Carter – Hideyuki Sentinel-Guide Laboratories_
  * Lady **Evelyn Manners** , 14th Duchess of Rutland, prominent Omega Rights’ activist
  * **Katherine Yamamoto** (née Spencer), Queen Consort of **Seiichi Yamamoto** , Emperor of the Kingdom of Eurasia, daughter of **Lord Eric Spencer** , the incumbent Chancellor of the Exchequer.
  * Lieutenant General **Yoon Jeonghan** , Surgeon General of the _Eurasian Air Forces_ , the only Omega Guide to have graduated _summa cum laude_ from both the War College and the Medical School of Fort Delta University.



Today, Fort Delta remains the leading research and job market sector for Sentinels and Guides in the Vesuvius Galaxy. With strong ties to militants and civilians alike, the city is the cradle to nourish some of the most talented individuals to have ever lived.

* * *

Jeonghan isn’t sure how they made it into the ship. The Labs were, thankfully, empty, which meant nobody’d been able to witness how Seungcheol and he made out like horny teenagers on practically every flat surface they found.

The Alpha would push him against the wall, in some obscure hallway, and their mouth would find each other’s hungrily, their hands equally insatiable. They were so close, their breaths intermingled. Jeonghan could feel, every time they were pressed up against each other, his future mate’s very prominent erection, digging into his thighs. And rather than scaring him off, it only made him even more aroused.

Somewhere inside the Omega, he knew he should have been horribly embarrassed at his wanton behavior in such a public place. Everyone would be able to smell his pheromones wafting everywhere the next day, but right then, he didn’t give a damn. The only thing that mattered was the Sentinel in front of him.

* * *

They exit the Labs via its’ staff entrance, where Seungcheol’s ship is parked. Holding hands and laughing like mad from their behavior inside the Lab. Seungcheol will remember this place very fondly from now on. Not only did he meet his mate there, but they also made out like teenagers discovering how to kiss for the first time.

Ah…very fondly indeed.

Their hands, regretfully, separate so that they can each get in from the side doors. No sooner did Seungcheol finish buckling and closing the ship door did he realize that this might be a horrible idea.

He thought he’d sort of gotten himself under control. But in this small, enclosed space, Jeonghan’s pheromones are more obvious than ever. The pheromones of a sexually mature, fertile Omega.

It screams _breed me. Mate me. Knot me._

So potent, he feels like his head is swimming from the sheer desire for his mate.

Seungcheol tries desperately to calm down. He’s _this_ close to saying fuck-all and start behaving like a wild animal and mate Jeonghan right here. His body grows taut trying to restrain himself, and his traitorous mind seems hell-bent on conjuring up one erotic scenario after another of him and Jeonghan entwined together, just to taunt his barely-there control.

 To his growing marvel (horror), his pheromones seem to have a mind of its own, reacting violently, and _very_ willingly, to his Omega’s own biochemical signals, pouring out of him like tidal waves. Like flames, they feed on each other to grow. Like two halves of a circuit coming into contact, they interweave back and forth, strengthening each other.

Like a pleasurable but torturous feedback cycle, they percolate under Seungcheol’s skin, and make him so aroused, yet unable to do anything but sit stiffly still and ignite the ship’s engine.

Beneath and around, activity bustles in the sky, on the streets, vibrantly, full of life.

Inside the aircraft – silence. The atmosphere grows thick with increasing desire.

You could slice through the sexual tension inside the flying ship with a knife.

* * *

**Start of mature scenes, leading to VERY explicit sex!!! Guys, when I say EXPLICIT, I mean it!!!! Read at your own risk!!! Bring out tissues to blot your nosebleed!!!!! I WARNED YOU!!!! Read at your own peril!!!!!**

* * *

A breath, exhaled. Filled with desire. A sigh from his Guide in reply.

The air fogs.

A drop of sweat runs down his face. From his temple, down and down. Disappears beneath his uniform collar.

But a glance proves to be his undoing.

A glance sideways, and he nearly loses all measure of control.

Because, next to him, writhing in his seat, is his Omega, aquamarine hair tousled, cheeks pink, lips open and letting out the breathiest little moans.

_Touching himself._

_Fuck._

His lab coat thrown aside, Jeonghan’s white shirt is untucked, unbuttoned so temptingly, exposing a wide patch of milky white skin and pink nipples.

One of his hands, his _fucking hands_ , touches the buds, and Seungcheol could see how they perk up and turns an erotic shade of dark pink. Jeonghan’s other hand is set in-between his thighs, palm himself through the layer of dark brown slacks.

Noticing the Alpha’s stare, the male turns to look straight back, his black eyes liquid with desire. Boldly, challengingly, his tongue flicks out, moistening his lips.

Seungcheol did not think, before he looked, it could be possible to get any harder.

He was obviously wrong.

His erection strains against his trousers, begging for relief. What he wouldn’t give to bury himself in his mate’s tight passage and feel that heat constrict around him.

His hands twitch, itching to touch the male beside him. What he wouldn’t give to caress the skin on Jeonghan’s thighs, and then pull them tightly to wound themselves around his waist while he sheathes his sex deep inside his Guide. His Omega.

The Sentinel is ruthlessly roused out of his fantasy when a foreign hand reaches down and touches his prominent erection. He hisses, aroused, and looks to his mate, who has no clue what sort of depraved fantasy his future mate is conjuring for himself.

He’s about to.

With a gravelly voice, Seungcheol breaks the thick silence that has permeated the aircraft ever since the vehicle took off.

“Alexa, autopilot. Maximum speed”

“Autopilot activated. Travelling at 160 kilometers per hour. ETA 15 minutes”

And then, in one swift motion, the Alpha pulls the Omega perched next to him onto his lap, simultaneously unbuckling the younger man. Their lips crash together, desperate to meet and taste again. Their tongues entwine, giving as much as they take as the pair battles for dominance. By sheer strength, Seungcheol wins, and he invades Jeonghan’s mouth hungrily, taking no prisoners.

His mate is making the most erotic of noises, these tiny whimpers that he greedily swallows down as they kiss, and when the Sentinel’s hand trails down to his arse, the blue-haired male whines needily, pushing back against it. His beautiful mouth disconnects from the General’s as he tilts his whole upper body back to get into more contact with the hand, exposing his white, unmarked neck, his aquamarine hair a halo around him.

The male’s trousers are soaked with his slick, Seungcheol could feel it. He’s suddenly overcome with this hunger.

He _needs_ to know what his mate tastes like. If his mate’s slick tastes as good as it smells.

He _needs_ to know what his mate’s little pink hole looks like, wet and open for him.

He _needs_ to know what his mate’s face looks like, on the edge of ecstasy as he comes from Seungcheol’s touches.

With brute force, the Alpha rips his seatbelt off him, tearing the extremely durable material apart and throws it aside. He holds his mate up and carries them both over to the back seats, and then proceeds to turn Jeonghan around so that the pert little bum is facing him.

Finally, he could see just how wet his little mate is. For him.

Gently, he rubs at the wet patch with his finger, and pushes in a little.

The other man moans out loud, and pushes back to get more contact.

“God, you’re so wet for me”

“A-ah…w-what do you expect…I’m in hea—ah…more...mmm”

With his unoccupied hand, Seungcheol reaches forward, first to tweak slightly on the erect nipples, which earns a delicious moan from Jeonghan, then to stroke his mate’s erection through his slacks.

He smiles hungrily as the male writhes beneath him, both of his erogenous zones stimulated.

The General slowly unbuttons the slacks, pulling down the zipper, and slides the trousers off of his mate’s legs. Depravedly, he thinks to himself, _it’s almost like opening a birthday present_ , only to be rendered breathless at seeing his mate’s naked skin underneath.

_Fuck, he’s not wearing boxers._

“Mmm-touch me. Please. I’m so wet for you, Seungcheol. Please” – Jeonghan says as he perches one of his hands against the ship’s wall, his other furiously rubbing at his own nipples. The Guide turns around and gives his mate a hungry look, biting his lips.

How could Seungcheol deny the male anything when he begs so prettily like that?

“Spread yourself for me, Jeonghan. Show me how much you want it”

Jeonghan, deep in desire, has no intention to decline, and spreads his beautiful white legs to reveal his passage, his back arching beautifully in a lordosis position.

The General lowers his head to look at it – the little hole darkened with arousal, shiny with slick slowly running down the left thigh, and opening and closing by the tiniest amount, as if inviting him to come and have a taste.

With his index, he touches the opening slightly, and pulls the appendage away, a string of slick stretches out with them. Jeonghan whines in protest.

Chuckling a little, he pushes back in, the passage taking his finger in with ease. His mate’s been wet for a while, after all.

“A—ah, that’s it, Seungcheol. Deeper, please. Oh God—mm….I’m so slick—I can take it, please, more—ah-mmm…”

Hearing those erotic sounds make Seungcheol wish nothing more than to unbuttons his pants and shove his erection deep inside his mate’s wet hole. He’s so hard, it’s starting to become painful.

But this is his mate’s heat. As an Alpha, he has a duty to bring his mate off once first to take off that initial edge.

Doesn’t mean he can tease his Omega a little, though, so he withdraws his finger from the hole, every muscle inside the passage clenching longingly as if to keep the appendage inside a bit longer.

He rubs the sticky substance between his index and his thumb, and says “Let’s see how you taste, hm, darling?”

And puts his index inside his mouth to give a thorough sampling.

It’s just like, no, even _better_ than he’s ever dreamt of.

Like the sweetest of ambrosia, his mouth is dry. His throat closes up in thirst.

He needs to taste it again.

But, teasing his mate, he says “Hm…I’m not sure I can judge from this little sample. Let me taste it again and decide for myself”

Seungcheol spreads the Guide’s cheeks open with his hands, and hungrily, he licks the opened hole, making Jeonghan mewl, first in surprise, then in immense pleasure.

“Seungcheol what are you—oh God! N-no, don’t, it’s dirt—ah—no—ah...” – The surprise turns into pleasure, Jeonghan’s passage, as greedily as it’s sucked in his finger, clenches around his tongue, inviting it in. Seungcheol thinks what he’s tasting is the most delicious thing he’s ever sampled.

As high-strung as he is, there’s no way the Omega could last long. Seungcheol could hear it approaching when he moans.

“Ah...oh fuck...your tongue feels so good…Oh God, I’m so—ah—so close...mm—ah….don’t stop…ah…ah!!”

The ring of muscles pulsates furiously around his tongue while the bluenette climaxes, then sporadically throughout.

Seungcheol pulls away gently, panting, as the Guide props himself back up, arms shaking from the orgasm.

The Omega turns around and looks as his Alpha, the most beautiful person in Seungcheol’s eyes, face still pink from pleasure, chest heaving, depravedly still clothed from waist up. Barely.

“Thank you, Alpha, for that. Allow me to return the favour. Now. Stay still”

“No, Jeonghan, we may not have enough time to—“

“Ssshh, just let me, hm?”—and then, like a graceful feline, the Guide crawls sinuously on the seat and pushes the Alpha til his back hits the wall behind him—“Don’t move now, darling, or I’ll stop…”

* * *

Nestled in-between the Sentinel’s firm thighs, Jeonghan eyes the prominent erection in front of him appreciatively. He looks up, then, to see the General staring straight back at him, obviously torn between pleasure and indecision on whether to act on his desire or not.

No matter, Jeonghan can help him decide.

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, he undoes the remaining buttons on his white shirt, his mate’s eyes following his trail of opened skin, entranced.

With one hand, he reaches for the man’s hand and brings it up to rub against his own nipple.

“Mmm—touch me here, Seungcheol. I love how you touched them earlier—ahhhh…that’s it”

Transfixed, the Alpha could do nothing but follow his biding, his hand tweaking the pink bud, his eyes mesmerized by the sight.

Choked by desire, he swallows, throat dry.

Smiling, Jeonghan leans down to lick the General’s Adam apple, and then proceeds to place little kisses all over his neck. Trailing down, he reaches the pants, tented by Seungcheol’s erection. The male kisses the bulge gently, then gives it a tiny lick, making the Sentinel buckle up in search for more stimulation.

Deftly unbuckling the black trousers, Jeonghan laves wetly at the cock silhouetted by the white boxers. It’s fully erect, leaking pre-come copiously, soaking through the front of the boxers.

“You’re so big, Alpha, I can’t wait to have this inside me”–Seungcheol can do naught but groan in arousal and buckle up again.

A few more licks, and then the male tugs down the briefs to reveal the massive erection.

It’s a dark brown, long and curved and thick with angry veins running from the testes up to the reddened mushroom head, steadily leaking pre-come. Jeonghan could feel his mouth drying from hunger. He desperately wants to taste a little.

The bluenette gives it a few tugs, and then laps the head a little, taking in the pre-come in kitten licks. He looks back up and licks his lips mischievously, very much like a devilish feline “Yummy”—and proceed to take half of the erection in his mouth.

The Alpha, unprepared for the sudden onslaught of pleasure, groans deeply, body taut –“Fuck, that’s it, take it, darling—you’re so fucking good, my God—“—Hissing, the black-haired man uses a hand to push his mate’s aquamarine tresses back behind his ears tenderly.

The cock is warm and solid in his mouth, already a thousand times better than his dildos at home. He wishes nothing more than to deep-throat the man, but it’s his Heat so he’s aroused again, and both of them are too wound-up to last long.

Regretfully, he sits up slowly, unwilling to part from his mate physically even for a second, and gracefully positions himself on top of the cock, and lowers himself down, taking the erection in inch by inch.

“Fuck, look at you, Jeonghan. My hungry little Omega. You like it, hm? So greedy. That’s it…take it all in—f-fuck, you feel s-so good—ah…so tight”

“Oh God, you feel so g-good, Alpha…mmm…it’s so a-amazing”—Jeonghan says, just as he bottoms out, his hole taking in all the length of his mate’s cock.

And it is.

None of his plastic dildos can ever make him feel like this. He’s so full, so stretched out. His Alpha is so warm, so hard inside him. The feeling is incomparable. His walls clenches hungrily for the cock inside him, his insides throbbing in anticipation at the beginning of the knot that promises to be amazing.

Just thinking of how he’ll be plugged full of come later makes the Omega shivers a little, and as he moves his hips arounds sinuously, the feeling of the erection rubbing against his walls makes his breath hitches in the most erotic manner.

Jeonghan tugs at his own erection, the doubled physical sensations nearly rendering him insensible. But his Sentinel’s worked so hard to give him his pleasure, it’s his turn now.

“Mmmm…I feel so full, Alpha. You’re bigger than anything I’ve taken before—ahh—oh t-there—oh—“—his hips rotate, only for the erection to hit his prostate dead on, and the Guide nearly blacks out from the sheer pleasure. Seeing his expression, Seungcheol thrusts up harshly, again and again, repeatedly rubbing that spot on his walls.

Jeonghan can’t take it, he’s so close now, and he wants his mate’s knot in him when he comes, so he can keep all that come inside him. Hell-bent on making sure they come together, the bluenette re-doubles his efforts.

His legs cramping from the intensity, Jeonghan moves furiously up and down on Seungcheol’s cock, jerking himself all the while—“O-oh, I’m so close, Alpha. C-come inside me, please…mmm…my nipples hurts, t-touch them for me—ahh—harder—please—I want to feel your come inside m-me—mm”

“Ahhh—mother of—I’m so fucking close, Jeonghan, fuck, look at you, taking it like a good Omega—f-fuck—I’m going to pump you so full of my come, it’ll leak out of your pretty little hole for days”

“Mm—that’s right, Alpha, make me so full that they’ll smell that I belong to you all the time. Pumped with your semen all the t-time…ah….ah—I-I’m coming—ah…”

As they climax together, Jeonghan blanks out from the best orgasm he’s ever had. Eyes rolling back in pleasure, the Omega shudders when, round after round, he could feel warm come splattering deep inside him. His hole tightens, milking the ejaculation for all it’s worth.

* * *

Slowly coming down from the amazing peak, Jeonghan is suddenly aware of one thing.

He wasn’t knotted.

He can’t feel his mate’s knot inside him. It’s outside. All that come wasted now.

Just as he’s about to ask why, an artificial voice speaks up “We have arrived at the destination”

His Alpha slowly withdraws, tucking himself back in, and gently covers Jeonghan with his coat, and holds him up.

Trustingly, the Omega wounds his arms around the General’s neck as they descend off the landing dock in front of a huge mansion.

A little disappointed, he asks “Why didn’t you knot me?”

The older man blushes slightly, pink dusting his aristocratic cheekbones, so very different from the aroused Alpha earlier—“I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable in the backseat. I-it’s better if we do it in the comfort of our own house”

Touched by the gesture, Jeonghan pecks the man on his right cheek, one hand pushing back cropped dark locks gently –“Lead the way then, Alpha”

Smiling tenderly, Seungcheol walks inside, as the mansion doors open, and close.

* * *

 

**(to be continued…)**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD DON’T LOOK AT ME I FEEL LIKE A DIRTY PERVERT GAHHHH!!!!
> 
> I’m cringing in embarrassment right now, so hard you guys can’t imagine!!!! (fans myself)
> 
> There’s at least one more part, they haven’t knotted, so… (why do I torture myself OMG)
> 
> Was it OK? Please comment!!! You guys KNOW I was sooo scared of writing smut…please let me know if it went ok for you T3T
> 
> Love you guys, and I hoped this didn’t let you down.
> 
> PS: Dedicated to tummy_rotten (AO3) and khanshawol (AFF) and jammyxmudkip (AFF) for commenting!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh…um…I might have enjoyed writing out my universe a bit TOO much????
> 
> Thanks for bearing through that with me, and please comment with opinions/questions.
> 
> Thank you! Have a great day!


End file.
